1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a body frame to be employed for a wheelchair to be utilized in the disabled, the aged, the wounded and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wheelchair is not utilized as a simple chair for seating but as moving means in place of walking for a person having difficulty in the walking. It is important that the user can comfortably use the wheelchair. Therefore, a reclining seat is provided on the wheelchair in some cases (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-190222). A conventional reclining seat in a wheelchair includes a seat and a back provided behind the seat. When a user lies down, the back is inclined rearward.
In the conventional reclining seat, the back is only inclined toward the seat. For this reason, in the case in which the back is inclined and set up again in a state in which the user sits on the wheelchair, the hip portion of the user is shifted with respect to the seat. In this case, there is a problem in that the user feels tired.
In the case in which the user goes far away, the wheelchair itself can be desirably loaded onto a car or the like. In the case in which the wheelchair is not used, it is desirable that the wheelchair should be folded to be compact.